Mark Your Territory
by Slushaba
Summary: Jeff does not approve of Sebastian flirting with Nick.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Glee fanfic, so please be gentle. I may continue this but I'm not sure. This is basically the result of my women writers lecture and the fact that I learn nothing in that class other than the teacher has a horrific taste in novels. So anyway enjoy and let me know if you think I should continue it.**

It wasn't hard to see why he would want to spend time with Sebastian instead of him; he was handsome, confident and knew about the world. Everything that Jeff wasn't. He looked on, stomach turning when Sebastian's hand found Nick's bare forearm. The casual flirting had been building up for weeks, starting with shared jokes until it developed into casual touches. Jeff attempted to pull his attention back to Trent's latest theory.

"…So personally. I think you should go over there, grab Nick, pin him against the wall and have your wicked way with him."

"What?" Jeff asked, brain still struggling to catch up with the conversation.

"Well, let the rest of us get out of here first but I still think you should mark your territory, would Kurt be backing off like this?" Trent continued, unfazed by Jeff confusion.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Jeff insisted, adamantly looking away from Nick and Sebastian.

"We're not still playing that game, are we? I'm not an idiot, Jeff." Jeff stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to go do my reading for tomorrow." He walked to the room he shared with Nick. He'd have at least an hour to pull himself together before Nick would peel himself away from Sebastian. Jeff went into the bathroom, splashing his face; he squared up to the man in the mirror.

"You are not in love with him. You don't care if he wants to be with Sebastian. You don't care." Every sentence caused another tear to slide down his face. "Stop this! You don't love him."

"Jeff? Are you in here?" Nick's voice floated in from the main room. Jeff quietly wiped his face clean; thanking whatever was out there that his face wasn't read.

"Yeah, in the bathroom."

"You okay?"

"Fine, just tired. I think I'm going to have a nap." He replied, moving around to make it sound like he was doing something.

"Jeff, would you come out of there and please talk to me?" Nick asked, Jeff sighed, moving into the main room. "Finally, you've been weird lately. So what's up?"

"Are you and Sebastian dating?" Jeff asked. Nick's reaction was all the answer he needed, he blushed and looked down. "He'll hurt you, Nick." Nick's head shot up, a stirring of anger coming into his eyes.

"You don't know that." Nick's voice rising from his previous gentle tone.

"Look at what he did to Blaine! Look at all the different men he has been with!"

"Why can't you all see that he has changed, he's trying to be better."

"You deserve better…"

"Yeah, like who?" Nick's voice exploded. "No one else wants me! Sebastian is the only the person who looks at me like that."

"Idiot." Jeff muttered.

"Oh, so I'm an idiot now, am I?" Nick's voice going dangerously quiet.

"Yes, you are! I want you! I have always looked at you like that! You never noticed; you never even gave me a second look. I love you. I've loved you for years but every time I tried to tell you, you never understood." He looked down, a few tears dripping down from his eyes. He only looked up when he felt a hand clasp his.

"Is that all true, Jeff?" Nick asked quietly.

"Yes." He felt a hand turn his face, he saw Nick move towards until he had the common sense to close his eyes. He felt Nick's lips meet his. It was everything, everything he had thought it would be, well a little wetter than he imagined, in his fantasies he had not been crying.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sebastian's voice drifted through the room, causing the two boys to spring apart. "And everyone thought I would be the one to hurt you. I tried Nick, I really did." Sebastian turned around and stormed away from the room.

After Sebastian left, Nick deflated, his head going down.

"What are you going to do?" Jeff asked him, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice. Right now, Nick needed his friend, not more confusion.

"I don't know. I like Sebastian and he is really trying to change but…"

"But?"

"He isn't you." Nick stated, looking up into Jeff's eyes. "I don't want to be the reason he becomes horrid again. What do I do, Jeffy?"

"Nick, I can't give you answer. I know what answer I want to hear but you're the only one who can decide. But no matter what you choose, I'm still going to be here." Jeff pulled Nick into a hug. "I'll give you some space, if you'd like. So you can decide without me breathing down your neck."

Nick nodded slightly, he had no idea which one to choose, he loved Jeff but Sebastian was really beginning to change. He didn't want to hurt either of them.


	2. Chapter 2

So thank you everyone who review or added the story, it means a lot. I may be a little slow for the next few weeks; one of my professors is being totally unreasonable. She is only giving us the questions for a 4-6 page essay a week before the essay is due. Said week being when I have two midterms, so things are going to be a little busy. Also I should probably start taking notes in her class instead of writing Niff fanfic.

After Sebastian left Nick deflated, his head going down.

"What are you going to do?" Jeff asked, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice. Right now Nick needed his friend, not more confusion.

"I don't know. I like Sebastian and he really is trying to change but…"

"But?"

"He isn't you." Nick stated, looking back into Jeff's eyes. "I just don't want to be the reason he becomes horrible again."

"Nick. I can't give you the answer. I know what answer I want to hear but you're the only one who can decide. But no matter what you choose I'm still going to be here." Jeff replied getting up off of the bed.

"Thanks, Jeff."

"No problem, I'm going to give you some space so you make whatever decision feels best for you." Jeff walked out of the room.

Jeff had stayed true to his word and given Nick space, but that presented the problem of Nick could talk to. He was so confused and all he wanted to do was talk to his best friend about it, but this time his best friend was part of the problem. So he headed down the halls searching every room for the one other warbler that could help him.

"Trent!" Nick shouted when he found his target. "Can I talk to you?"  
>Trent looked at his lunch and then at the lost puppy expression on Nick's face and sighed, "Sure."<p>

Trent sat quietly while Nick explained the whole situation feeling incredible disappointed that he had not noticed the Nick/Sebastian fiasco. Nick ranted on for about five minutes while Trent wondered if he was losing his gossip super powers.

"So what do you want me to do?" Trent asked.

"Help me!"

"Okay okay, geez calm down. So how long have you liked Jeff?" Trent asked, a strategy to get Niff together already forming in his devious little brain.

"Since freshmen year." Nick replied, shyly.

"And how long have you liked Sebastian?" Trent asked again, watching every little reaction in Nick's face.

"A couple of months, but it isn't that simple." Nick answered, Trent took a moment to ponder why the hell he hadn't noticed months ago but soon got back on track.

"Well obviously, I mean you've liked Jeff longer but come on! Sebastian is so much hotter than Jeff, better singer…" Trent began.

"NO HE IS NOT! Jeff is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. He sings brilliantly and do not even get me started on his dancing, people's body shouldn't be able to move like that. He's got that lovely blond hair and those eyes; I can never decide what colour they are." Nick's voice got progressively gentler the more he spoke about Jeff. Trent smiled up at him.

"I think you have your answer, I think you always had your answer, you just needed me to give you a kick up the butt." Trent said, happily although he couldn't help but wonder why he is friends were all idiots.

"Thanks, Trent. I suppose I better go talk to Sebastian. Tell him that it's over." Nick said, leaving the room to once again go searching for a fellow warbler.

Sebastian was fuming, his room in complete disarray. He was sitting on his bed, tie undone and his blazer thrown somewhere under a pile of textbooks. He had really tried this time. He had worked so hard to be what Nick wanted him to be and it had all been for nothing. Of course he had always known that Nick was in love with Jeff but he had hoped that Nick could learn to love him; that could give him the love and affection craved. He quietly wiped away the tear that had been threatening to fall.

"Hey, Seb, I'm coming in." Thad's voice drifted in, just before he opened the door. The book he was holding dropped to the floor at the sight of Sebastian's slumped form on the bed. He closed the door before making his way over to the bed; he sat down, wrapping an arm around Sebastian. "What happened?"

"Nick kissed Jeff." Sebastian said his voice cracking slightly as he tried to hold back tears. "I don't know what I did, Thad. I tried. I tried so hard to be good to him." Sebastian broke down; pushing himself closer into Thad's waiting arms.

"Oh, Sebastian. You know it's not your fault. Nick has been in love with Jeff for years. You did nothing wrong, you just got screwed over. You'll find someone who will love you. Nick just isn't the right guy." Thad said softly, rubbing Sebastian's back in an attempt to calm him down.

"I don't think I'll ever find the right guy." Thad attempted to correct him but Sebastian started talking again before he got the chance. "Anyway what did you come here for?" Thad pointed towards the book he had dropped earlier.

"I need help with French; my brain just isn't wired properly for it. Also David is on Skype to Wes again and there is only so much kissy face one person can take." Thad laughed, feeling encouraged by the small smile building on Sebastian's face. "You're lucky Wes wasn't here when you were being bad boy Seb, he would have used his gavel to knock you into the next century."

"I get it, no one liked bad boy Seb," Sebastian laughed. "Come on, we can't have you failing French."

Nick headed straight for Sebastian's room, knowing it was better to have the talk sooner rather than later. He at least owed it to Seb to explain why he had chosen Jeff. He knocked on Sebastian's door before going into the room. Sebastian and Thad were sitting on his bed, a few books laid open beside them but they seemed far more interested in play fighting than studying.

"Seb, can I talk to you?" Nick asked the two on the bed pulled apart having a silent conversation before Thad got up.

"I'll just be outside." Thad said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Sebastian pointed to the chair, offering Nick a seat.

"I don't want to hurt you Sebastian but I want to at least try to have a relationship with Jeff. I've been in love with him for so long. I have to at least try." Nick finished, he sat waiting for Sebastian to lose his temper.

"I know." Sebastian answered simply.

"You're not mad?" Nick asked.

"Not mad, upset yes but not mad. I always knew I was second best to Jeff and its okay. Like Thad said, I need to find someone who is going to put me first and you can't do that, Nick. So go find Jeff and have the relationship you've always wanted. I know you two will be happy together."

"Thank you, really I know you have every right to be angry so thank you for understanding Seb. You'll find someone amazing. I just hope you realise that you might not have to look very far." Nick said, getting up from the chair. He knew his last comment had confused Sebastian but he knew if Sebastian opened his eyes, he would see the right person was waiting right outside his room.

"Yeah yeah, now get out of here while I sing along to Adele and convince Thad to eat ice cream with me." He waved Nick out of the room. As soon as Nick left, Thad came rushing back in.

"Yes to the ice cream, but can we skip Adele? If I have to hear "someone like you" one more time, I will not be held responsible for my actions." Thad announced, throwing himself onto Sebastian's bed.

Okay so only one or two more chapters to go because honestly I prefer writing one shots. Let me know what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the slow update, I've been having a kind of crappy time lately. But this story is now finished, however, I am working on a few new things. A Wevid fic (because there are no where near enough of these) , maybe a Thadbastian fic and another Niff fic which will be AU. Anyway I hope you enjoy the last chapter, excuse any mistakes I don't have a beta yet.

Chapter 3

Jeff was sitting in his and nick's room, playing angry birds; he had half an hour before warbler practice. Usually he would spend this time with Nick complaining about his evil maths teacher but he had promised Nick space. He kept losing the level, his mind focused on Nick's decision and what it would mean. If Nick choose him it would be incredible but if he choose Sebastian; well it would be difficult for Jeff to be there for Nick, he would try but it would break his heart. He signed off angry birds, got up to lock the door and dialled a number.

"Hello," a rather dapper voice answered.

"Hey Blaine, are you free?" Jeff asked quietly.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I told Nick." Jeff didn't have to say anymore; Blaine was the first person that Jeff had come out too.

"What did he do?" Blaine asked cautiously, he knew how much a bad reaction would hurt his friend.

"He said he liked me back, he kissed me but he's dating Sebastian and doesn't want to hurt him." Jeff let out in one breath, his voice shaking slightly.

"Jeff, its fine, calm down. He is going to choose you. Nick has loved you for years."

"But he said that Seb has started to change and he doesn't want to be the reason that he changes back to the way he was."

"Jeff, where is Nick now?"

"I said I would give him space, I didn't want to pressure him into a decision. So I don't know where he is. He and Sebastian could be getting back together for all I know." Jeff replied. He didn't hear Blaine's next sentence because there was a banging at the door.

"Jeff why is the door lock? Let me in I forgot my keys." Nick's voice shouted through the closed door.

"Could you repeat that Blaine?" Jeff asked getting up to open the door, a smiling Nick was waiting on the other side. Jeff walked back to his bed listening to explaining that he had nothing to worry about.

"Who are you talking to?" Nick whispered, fiddling with the bottom of his blazer as he walked into the room, leaving the door partly open.

"Blaine." Jeff mouthed back, confused when a grin made its way onto Nick's face. Nick rushed forward; taking advantage of Jeff's shocked state to grab his phone.

"Hey Blaine, its Nick. Jeff is going to have to call you back." Nick said before abruptly hanging up and tossing the phone on his bed behind him.

"What did you do that for?" Jeff asked, sounding more defeated than angry.

"Because we need to talk." Nick said seriously, Jeff felt the dread start to spread through his body, this was it. This was when his best friend broke his heart into a million different pieces.

"What about?"

"Us."

Thad pulled Sebastian closer to him once he was lying comfortably on the bed.

"You handled that really well." Thad complimented, feeling the taller boy snuggle closer to him. He smiled and put an arm protectively around his friend.

"He will be happier with Jeff and I will be forever alone." He replied weakly, his head going down.

"You don't have to be." Thad said slowly, plucking up courage to continue when Sebastian looked up. "You could be with me?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian turned so that he could face Thad properly.

"I like you a lot Seb, I always have. Even if you can be a bit of a douche sometimes." Thad answered, his heart daring to lift slightly at the small smile on Sebastian's face. He moved forward slowly, his lips eventually meeting Thad's. Neither of them wasting any time with soft gentle kisses, immediately progressing to more passionate kisses with each of them fighting for dominance. Sebastian moved the pair so that Thad was lying on the bed with Sebastian hovering over him. The shorter boys hands started to explore his tall companion's body, he moaned slightly at the feeling; shifting his balance so that his hand could sneak down to the bulge forming in Thad's trousers. Thad froze up, grabbing Sebastian's hand.

"Hey, take it easy. I'm kind of new to this. I mean I've never really been with anyone before." Thad said shyly, attempting to move away from Sebastian a little. The taller boy lay down pulling his new lover on top of him.

"That's okay, we'll go slowly. We've got all the time in the world.

Jeff sat nervously waiting for Nick to begin talking.

"I want to be with you Jeff, you're the only person I have ever wanted to be with." He slowly walked closer to Jeff, reaching forward to take his hands.

"You mean it?" Jeff asked, standing the meet the shorter brunette. Nick nodded, pulling his companion in closer; they met in the middle slowly kissing each other, taking the time the time to explore each other's mouth. The slow burning heat spreading through their bodies lead their hands to push of blazers, undo shirts. Soon the two were chest to chest, their kisses becoming more desperate as the desire to be closer together grew stronger. They soon fell back onto the bed, both attempting to kick their shoes off and giggling at the slightly awkward tangle it left them in.

"So it's us, officially us now?" Jeff asked, looking down into Nick's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah we are." He replied quickly before bringing his lips to Jeff's once again. The movements became more frantic as they attempted to remove all of the barriers between them. Jeff's hand stopped just as it was about to slip its way into his boyfriend's boxers.

"Is this okay?" He asked, looking for any sign of discomfort.

"I've been waiting for this for years, of course its okay." He pulled the blonde back towards him, their hands breaking the border of their underwear.

"Guys, you're late for…. Oh My God." Trent promptly stopped at the room door before turning on his heels running through the corridors shouting at the top of his voice. "NIFF GOT TOGETHER. DAVID GET THE CAMERA!"


End file.
